


Laying Down the  Law

by karenmcfadyyon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenmcfadyyon/pseuds/karenmcfadyyon





	Laying Down the  Law

McKay has really gotten him in trouble, and given how much fun it was, John Sheppard can't swear it won't happen again.

"You really shot him?" Weir's tone is unpromising.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the first test we did." John feels guilty even though he didn't hurt McKay, and wouldn't have hurt McKay, and wouldn't have shot if he'd really thought he might have hurt McKay. It had taken McKay some fast talking and serious demonstration to convince him to do any of it, because John's never had any doubts about the whole pull the trigger and do some serious damage causal thing. "Hey, he wanted me to."

"And then you pushed him off a balcony." Weir's voice is soft. "With, I might add, some apparent enjoyment."

"I was enjoying our testing the shield," he says, and tries not to feel like he's been called on the carpet. "Jesus, you don't really think I'd enjoy hurting somebody, do you?"

"Rodney can sometimes be difficult." Weir turns and walks over to sit down behind her desk. "I'm aware of that."

"So you think I'd push him off a balcony because he's annoying? Sure, Rodney can be obnoxious as hell, but I like him." And why the hell is John defending himself, it had all been McKay's idea. "Hey, I asked for him on my team, didn't I?"

Weir folds her hands. "After he volunteered."

John squints at her. "Is this a military versus scientist sort of thing? You think I'd commit mayhem or murder to get rid of a scientist?"

"I didn't say that." Now Weir looks amused.

He raises his chin. "Well, good. Because that would really piss me off."

Now she's even more amused. "Really."

John nods sharply. "And it would have pissed me off before McKay's Hail Mary out there." He still can't quite believe McKay did what he did. He's starting to see that McKay's imagination is McKay's worst enemy, but also plays a part in why he's so fucking smart. "Because, you know, he's arrogant and annoying sometimes, but he comes through."

"You're preaching to the converted," Weir says, and she really is smiling now. "But I don't care what he asks you to do, no more shooting at Atlantis personnel or defenestration."

"There wasn't a window anywhere," John says mildly. "But yeah, okay, that's fair. Although you might want to reconsider that in case Kavanagh gets out of line again."

Weir shakes her head, trying not to smile and waves him out of her office.

John goes happily. needs to dig up a protein bar and hit the infirmary, since Beckett had insisted on observing McKay for a while.

He can't wait to find out what McKay comes up with next.


End file.
